Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5
Here is part five of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mollystasia. Cast *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Anastasia *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dimitri *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Vladmir *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Pooka *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Rasputin *Stepney the Bluebell Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Bartok *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Sophie *Belle the Firefighter Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dowager Empress Marie *Chris's Parents (from Sonic X) as Anastasia's Parents *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Phlegmenkoff Transcript *(On descending from the mountains, spring is in the air. The journey of Molly, Edward, Dexter's Dad, and Scrappy Doo is seen through a map that highlights their route to Paris across Russia) *Edward: We'll take a boat in Germany. *Molly: Oh. Then we're walking to Germany? *Edward: No, you grace. We're taking a bus. *Molly: A bus! That's nice. *(As they make their way toward a bridge, Dexter's Dad appears to be in a feverish excitement over meeting an old flame in Paris) *Dexter's Dad: I remember it well- *singing* You were born in a palace by the sea. *Molly: *singing* A palace by the sea? Could it be? *Dexter's Dad: *singing* Yes, that's right. You rode horseback when you were only three. *Molly: *singing* Horseback riding? Me? *Dexter's Dad: *singing* And the horse… *Edward: *singing* He was white! *Dexter's Dad: *singing* You made faces and terrorized the cook! *Edward: *singing* Threw him in the brook! *Molly: *singing* Was I wild? *Edward: *singing* Wrote the book! *Dexter's Dad: *singing* But you'd behave when your father gave that look! *Edward: *singing* Imagine how it was! *Dexter's Dad: *singing* Your long-forgotten past! *Dexter's Dad and Edward: *singing* We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast! *Molly: *singing* All right…I'm ready! *Dexter's Dad: *singing* Now, shoulders back and stand up tall *Edward: *singing* And do not walk, but try to float. *Molly: *singing* I feel a little foolish. Am I floating? *Dexter's Dad: *singing* Like a little boat! *Edward: *singing* You give a bow. *Molly: *singing* What happens now? *Dexter's Dad: *singing* Your hand receives a kiss! *Dexter's Dad and Edward: *singing* Most of all remember this: *All: (singing) If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it. Something in you knows it -- There's nothing to it! Follow in our footsteps Shoe by shoe! You can learn to do it too! Now, elbows in and sit up straight And never slurp the stroganoff. I never cared for stroganoff! She said that like a Romanov! The Samovar. The caviar. Dessert and then goodnight? Not until you get this right! If I can learn to do it If he can learn to do it You can learn to do it! You can learn to do it Pull yourself together And you'll pull through it! Tell yourself it's easy And it's true! You can learn to do it too! Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty. Now here we have Kropotkin Shot Potemkin In the Botkin. Yowch! And dear old uncle Vanya loved his vodka Got it Anya? No! The Baron Pushkin He was…? Short! Count Anatoly Had a… ? Wart! Count Sergei Wore a feathered hat. I hear he's gotten very fat. And I recall his yellow cat! I don't believe you told her that. If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it! Don't know how you knew it I simply knew it! Suddenly I feel like someone new… Anya, you're a dream come true! If I can learn to do it, If I can learn to do it You can learn to do it! You can learn to do it. Pull yourself together And you'll pull through it! Tell yourself it's easy, And it's true -- You can learn to do it, Nothing to it! You can learn to do it too! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Anastasia Parts Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof